Grajdołek
by Niofo
Summary: Miniaturka z życia Oushuu - Masamune-sama pyta, bo nie wie, Kojuurou odpowiada, bo wie wszystko. Mój pierwszy twór Basarowy.


_30.04.2012_

_Wersja druga, poprawiona, za co biję pokłony przed Clio._

.

Jednooki Smok i Generał Oushuu Date Masamune był wielce skonsternowany - wyrażał to marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu i przybierając niezadowolony wyraz twarzy. Wreszcie jednak zdecydował się podzielić swoim zmartwieniem z otoczeniem, a w tym przypadku otoczeniem Masamuny był Prawe Oko Smoka Katakura Kojuurou.

- Co to jest „grajdołek", Kojuurou?

Ach, tak. Kojuurou był przy tym, gdy Sanada-no-danna użył przypadkiem tego niezwykle frapującego słowa, i Kojuurou widział, jak twarz Jednookiego Smoka chmurzy się w niezadowoleniu, jak z modro-kobaltowego oka znika ten błysk, świadczący, że właściciel owego nadąża za monologiem Sanady-no-danna, i jak lewa brew zjeżdża na sam nos, który z kolei marszczy się w frustracji. Oczywiście Masamune-sama nie mógł tak po prostu zapytać się, co to jest grajdołek. Masamune-sama był generałem Oushuu i przyznanie się Snadzie-no-danna, że może czegoś nie wiedzieć, byłoby niedopuszczalne. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że od tego czasu nieszczęsny grajdołek coraz częściej zaprzątał myśli Jednookiego Smoka i nie dawał się w żaden sensowny sposób zdefiniować.

Ale od czego w końcu był Katakura? Katakura miał oczywiście widzieć to, czego nie widziało lewe oko Smoka, zajmować się tym, czym Smok nie miał czasu się zajmować, i rozumieć to, czego mniejsze doświadczenie życiowe Smoka jeszcze nie pojmowało. Na przykład takie grajdołki.

- Grajdołek to… - Kojuurou zastanowił się, w jaki najprzystępniejszy sposób podać istotę rzeczonego. – To taki dołek robiony przez ludzi w piasku.

- Po co ludzie mieliby robić doły w piasku? I dlaczego w takim razie jest „graj-"?

- Widzisz, Masamune-sama, ludzie na przykład idą sobie na plażę, chcą tam posiedzieć i dla ochrony zakopują się w grajdołek.

To był błąd. Małe smoczątka nie mają w zwyczaju chodzić na plaże i leżeć sobie na niej do góry brzuchem. Małe smoczątka są od najmłodszych lat bardzo wszechstronnie kształcone i nie mają tyle wolnego czasu, żeby się obijać. Dlatego wizja plaży absolutnie nic Masamunie-sama nie powiedziała.

- Ochrony przed czym? Przed morzem? – Jedna widoczna brew Smoka z Oushuu uniosła się sceptycznie.

- Przed wiatrem, na przykład, Masamuna-sama.

- Przed wiatrem? – powtórzył Date, a brew uniosła się jeszcze wyżej i zniknęła całkowicie pod grzywką. – Po co chronić się przed wiatrem? Próbujesz mnie wkręcić, co, Kojuurou?

Tak, Kojuurou już wiedział, że popełnił błąd. Wytłumaczenie komukolwiek z żołnierzy Oushuu, że niektórym ludziom wiatr może wydawać się nieprzyjemny, było zadaniem graniczącym z niemożliwością. Oczywiście wziąwszy poprawkę na to, że żołnierze z Oushuu pół życia spędzili w końskim siodle, gnając na złamanie karku przed siebie. Z wiatrem świszczącym wokoło, ma się rozumieć. Jednakże Kojuurou nie był tutaj od zajmowania się rzeczami, które graniczyły z możliwością.

- Widzisz, Masamune-sama, niektórym wiatr źle się kojarzy.

- O?

- Na przykład z napadającymi na nich wojskami Oushuu.

- Ach…

- A na plaży chcą sobie odpocząć i dlatego okopują się w grajdołku, a potem leżą sobie i nie myślą o wojska Oushuu.

- Nie myślą o wojskach Oushuu? Nie wolno nie myśleć o wojskach Oushuu! Kojuurou, idziemy zniszczyć wszystkie grajdołki! – Jednooki Smok poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył do drzwi.

- Zaczekaj, Masamune-sama! Jeżeli ludzi ciągle myśleliby o wojskach z Oushuu, to nie moglibyśmy ich zaatakować w niespodziewanym momencie, prawda?

- Ach… - Jednooki Smok wyraźnie posmutniał, zawrócił i klapnął powrotem na swoje miejsce. – To co dalej z tymi grajdołkami, Kojuurou? Co one grają?

- Grają, Masamune-sama?

- Grają. Graj-dołki, you see? Dołki już wyjaśniłeś.

- Zdaje mi się, że nic nie grają, Masamune-sama.

Jednooki Smok spojrzał podejrzliwie spod grzywki.

- Nic nie grają, Kojuurou?

- Nic, Masamune-sama.

- To czemu ludzie mówią na nie grajdołki?

- Ponieważ kiedy się zakopią w takim grajdołku, to wiatr gra na jego wierzchołkach, Masamune-sama.

- Coś bardzo to poetyczne.

- Prawda, Masamune-sama?

- Skąd ty tyle wiedz o grajdołkach, co Kojuurou?

- Spytałem się Sanady-no-danna, Masamune-sama.

- Spytałeś się?

- Spytałem się, Masamune-sama.

Przez chwilę trwało milczenie.

- Oushuu jest z ciebie dumne, Kojuurou.

- Dziękuję, Masamune-sama.


End file.
